godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite
"The Gods have truly blessed you, Kratos ." - Aphrodite Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Aphrodite (Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love, desire, beauty, and sex. Born from the severed genitals of Ouranos, after they were cast into the sea by Cronos. It was because of her beauty that the other gods feared jealousy would interrupt the peace between them, and lead to war. Zeus married her to Hephaestus, whom the rest of the gods did not view as a threat. Iliad expresses another version of her origin, by which she was considered a daughter of DioneDione, who was the original oracular goddess ("Dione" being simply "the goddess, the feminine form of Δíος, "Dios," the genitive of Zeus) at Dodona. Aphrodite herself was sometimes referred to as "Dione". Once the worship of Zeus had usurped the oak-grove oracle at Dodona, some poets made him out to be the father of Aphrodite. To the Romans, Aphrodite was known as Venus. In the ''God of War'' series ''God of War'' During the siege on Athens, Aphrodite awaited Kratos within the underground tunnels of the city. When he finally approached the goddess, she claimed she would gift Kratos with the ability to use the power of the Gorgons, allowing the user to turn its target into solid stone. However, there was a feat he had to overcome in order to earn such a gift. Kratos would have to kill and decapitate the Queen of the Gorgons, Medusa. The creature came from the shadows and appeared before Kratos, laughing and hissing. With his powerful fists, Kratos grabbed Medusa by the neck and tore off her head. With her head in Kratos's possession, Aphrodite ordered him to kill various Minotaurs, thus proving he was able to use it as a weapon. After killing the monsters, Aphrodite told Kratos to go with the gods and go forth in the name of Olympus. She then disappeared, allowing Kratos to journey further through the tunnels. ''God of War II'' Aphrodite herself did appear in God of War II, but she only appeared in a flashback when Kratos dies, and her name was listed in the voice credits. ''God of War III'' During his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chamber, frolicking with her Handmaidens. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them, and that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate them, all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She ask Kratos to stay with her, and the Spartan may choose to have sex with her, which results in her dropping red orbs. At the end of the game her ultimate fate is unknown, but it is assumed that she is the only God/Godess still alive, due to her taking a possible neutral stance in the conflict, although it is just possible that she may have perished with the destruction of Olympus. Power Aphrodite as a goddess possesses immortality, luring, power granting, teleportation, invincibility, Regeneration, Conjuring and Sense Enhancement. Trivia * Aphrodite is voiced by April Stewart. * It is possible that, during his time on Olympus as the God of War, Kratos had sex with Aphrodite before, since she tells him that "even though he is no longer the God of War". * Due to Aphrodite having said this, it has become a possibility for Aphrodite to appear in Ghost of Sparta. * Aphrodite had a strong romantic relationship with Ares in real greek mythology, mainly due to his violent nature. And since Kratos was more evil than Ares ever was when he was God of War, this was what attracted Aphrodite to Kratos in the first place. * Of all the gods/goddesses Kratos encountered on his quest for vengeance, Aphrodite is one of the only one that he did not kill. This may be largely due to the fact that she takes a neutral stance in the war, and does not truly seek to aid the Gods. However, with the collapse of Gaia, it is possible she was killed by the destruction that ensued. * Director Stig Asmussen revealed in an interview that originally if trying to do the sex mini-game a second time, the camera would pan out, then a record-scratching sound would occur, with the camera panning back to the bed. Aphrodite would then try to kill Kratos with the daggers hanging over the bed, and Kratos would have to win a quicktime-event to boot her down into Hades (It was re-enforced that you still would not murder her). However, this part was scrapped. * While Aphrodite clearly displays the evil trait of Vanity/Lust from Pandora's box, her over the top promiscuity may simply be the result of her status as Goddess of Love, Desire and Sex. Related Pages *Gods *Immortal *Medusa *Medusa's Gaze *Necklace of Aphrodite *Aphrodite's Chamber Sex Mini-Game http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/28255 Gallery File:Untitled_116.png|Aphrodite in God of War 1. File:Aphrodite.JPG|Aprhodite in screen art. File:210632cluj2.png|Aphrodite in God of War 3. File:Untitled_114.png|Aphrodite tells her handmaidens to leave. File:Untitled_111.png|Aphrodite on her bed. File:Untitled_112.png|Aphrodite and Kratos about to engage in the sex mini-game. File:Untitled_110.png|Aphrodite seducing Kratos. File:Untitled_113.png|Aphrodite's handmaidens. File:210632cluj2_456.png|Aphrodite's handmaidens are watching as you play the mini-game. aphrodite gow.jpg|Aphrodite in Hephaestus flashback aphrodite_Izzy.jpg|Aphrodite concept art. Aphrodite07.jpg Aphrodite13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War Category:God of War III